


Officer first, Gentleman last

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author is Practicing Smut Writing, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Smut, Uniform Kink, some choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Completely self-indulgent uniform kink Reed900 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Officer first, Gentleman last

**November, 2039**

A year since the revolution and Androids had been given full rights. The labor laws and workplace integration practices had been set in place, and CyberLife was now android owned and operated. They had come a long way even in just a year. It was the anniversary celebration and the President was coming to Detroit for a speech and Markus was being given a key to the city by the mayor. As one of the first successfully integrated police forces, DPD was going to be at the ceremony in full dress blues.

Nines tugged at the blue collar around his neck. The uniform was uncomfortably stiff because he never had to wear it. There was no point to have detectives in police uniforms during everyday routines, but they all still had ceremonial dress blues for, well, occasions like this. 

“You almost ready?” Nines called to Gavin, who was shaving in the bathroom. 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Nines turned and saw Gavin emerging from the bathroom, fussing with his cuffs. He suddenly understood the appeal of the uniform.

“God I hate these thing-” Gavin’s grumbling was cut off by his boyfriend’s mouth pressing hotly onto his. He felt the android’s hands on his ass and moaned in surprise. He returned the kiss briefly before pulling back. “Not complaining. But why?”

“You. Look. So. Hot.” Nines was kissing down Gavin’s neck, almost gasping for breaths he didn’t need. “You should wear this more often.”

Gavin chuckled as he felt the buttons on his jacket fall open and a tongue swirl around his nipple. Nines pushed him against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. He rolled his hips and Gavin could feel both of them growing hard in the stiff uniform pants. The layers of polyester made the friction between them almost unbearable. Nines dropped to his knees in front of Gavin and made quick work undoing his belt buckle and pulling his pants and boxers down. Nines licked and mouthed at Gavin’s stiffening cock. He had the shorter man’s hips pinned to the wall with his large hands and he looked Gavin in the eye as he took his entire length into his mouth, humming when his nose met Gavin’s stomach.

“God, that’s hot. You don’t look bad yourself. All fancied up.” Gavin praised, knowing it drove his boyfriend crazy. 

He ran his fingers through the synthetic hair and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. He apparently got too lost because he didn’t notice Nines pulling something from his jacket pocket until there was an unmistakable clicking of handcuffs and he felt a cold object on his wrist. Nines slowly kissed his way back up Gavin’s torso and pressed their lips together, seemingly desperate for contact. 

Nines jerked on the cuffs, causing Gavin’s body to jerk to the side and be pushed against the wall face first this time. He felt his hands being cuffed together, generally familiar with this pose even if he was usually not the one in it. Nines’ hands squeezed and rubbed his ass, teasing his hole and cupping his balls. Gavin was whining and writhing, his hole fluttering to have contact. He heard the now familiar sound of the android sucking his fingers, lubricating them with whatever was in that goddamn mouth. And finally-Finally! He felt a finger breach the ring of muscle. 

Nines worked him with one finger, pushing slightly and just missing Gavin’s prostate. He added a second finger and Gavin moaned as he felt the stretching of his hole. He knew what was coming, despite having his face pressed roughly against the wall. He moaned as the third finger was added and Nines finally brushed his prostate.

“P-Please. We don’t have time for you to torture me like this.” Gavin pushed back against the fingers, desperate for more.

“I know we don’t, you just look so pretty like this.” Nines’ voice was in his ear, staticky like it always was when he was turned on. He removed his fingers and Gavin hear his zipper being pulled down.

Nines teased with his cock, desperate for friction. They really didn’t have much time. He licked his hand to spread his lubricating saliva on his hand and stroked several times to coat himself. He then gave Gavin’s ass one last squeeze before pushing into that gloriously tight muscle. He stopped for a second to let Gavin adjust before snapping his hips forward and bringing their bodies flush together. 

Gavin moaned loudly, arching his back, wanting more. He felt a hand reach around and start stroking his cock. Nines was pounding into him with reckless abandon. He could feel his stomach pulling and tightening as he reached his climax. The android’s breaths to cool his system were growing erratic and his strokes were getting frantic on Gavin’s leaking shaft. The other hand came up around and grabbed Gavin’s neck. He was completely at Nine’s mercy, being fucked mercilessly and he screamed out. His release came in hot white spurts, some sticking to the wall in front of them. He felt the android’s release moments later before the arms around him relaxed. Nines pulled out of him and laughed.

“You should keep this uniform at the house.”  He said as he undid the handcuffs on Gavin’s wrists.

“I have a feeling I will. “ Gavin replied with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Got Reed/nines prompts? Send 'em to my tumblr :D


End file.
